


Supernatural Songfic Drabble Collection

by TwilightDeLucca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, If I forgot any tags, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Castiel, one shots, song titles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: This is a collection of random spn drabbles based on song titles.





	1. Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciferneedsconsent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luciferneedsconsent).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Dean Winchester meets his match in calm and quiet Castiel Novak. The town watches in awe as Castiel turns a ho into a housewife. (extra points if y'all know where that line is from lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cutesy fic. No smut and no angst. Just some humor and fluff.

Everyone who knew Dean Winchester knew that he was wild. He was beautiful and loved to have a good time. 

Castiel Novak liked taming wild things. Everyone knew it. He was notorious for it. The whole town waited for the day that Dean and Castiel met.

The day they met, Dean was talking to one of his friends about a party that was taking place at the lake that weekend. Benny Laffite noticed him first. He nudged Dean and nodded toward him.

Dean looked and his eyes widened. He thought Castiel was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, male _or_ female. But he had to play it cool. Dean couldn't just chase after him. He knew Castiel's reputation and he was determined not to let him win right from the start. Dean was gonna make him work for it.

Dean didn't stand a chance.

Castiel was good at what he did. Dean was beautiful and wild. But he wouldn't be wild much longer.

The town watched as little by little, Dean stopped going out to parties and started hanging out with Castiel more. Dean didn't flirt with people like he used to. And he definitely didn't sleep around anymore. 

Dean was faithful to Castiel and only to Castiel. His parents were amazed and thankful that the quiet neighbor managed to tame their wild child and make him settle down. 

Years passed and Castiel and Dean stayed together through everything. They married and raised a family of kids they adopted. 

Castiel and Dean spent 80 years together. From 16 to 96 years old. They both died side by side in bed. With smiles on their faces. 

Their families and the whole town turned out to bury them. Dean and Castiel got a kick watching from Heaven.


	2. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean remembers when his mom died. And Sam remembers when Jess died. The brothers remember all the people that have died. Themselves included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Angst, angst, and more angst.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain._  
_I see fire, burning the trees._  
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope you'll remember me._

Dean remembered when he was just four-years-old and his mother died. How his father had shoved his brother into his arms as their house burned with their mother in it.  
How he had watched but he didn't really understand. But Dean had listened to his father because he had faith that his dad would make it ok.  
It was far from ok. Dean watched his father lose his sanity as he searched for the demon responsible for destroying his life. Not _their_ lives. _His_ life.  


_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
_Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey._

Sam remembered the night Jessica died. It would forever be engraved into his memory.  


Sweet, innocent Jessica who didn't deserve to die like she did.  


Not knowing why she was being killed.  


Just that she had to die.  


He almost hadn't recovered from it.  


If not for Dean, he would have ended up just like their father.  


Driven insane by rage and grief.  


Dean had been his saving grace.  


_And if we should die tonight_  
_We should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
_Calling out for the rope_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_  


Dean remembered when Sam died.  


When Jake Tulley stabbed him in the back and killed him.  


How Dean had wanted to make him suffer for it.  


But Sammy came first.  


Dean had willingly given his soul to the darkness for Sam's life.  


And he lied to Sam because he couldn't look him in the face even though he'd done it for the right reason in his opinion.  


Bobby had ended up outing him to Sam and he came clean when that happened.  


Dean didn't mind dying for Sam. It was what he was born to do after all.  


Take care of Sam and protect him above all else.  


_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_  
_Calling out to father hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_  


Sam remembered when the hellhounds came for Dean at the end of his month.  


How he screamed when he was torn apart and his soul was dragged to Hell.  


How he couldn't burn his body and give him a hunter's funeral because it was Dean and he couldn't do that to his only remaining relative.  


Sam wasn't sure he could go on alone.  


He tried everything. But failed ultimately.  


Sam felt like his world had ended and he didn't know what to do about it.  


_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_My brothers will die_  
_And as the sky's falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_  


Dean remembered when Castiel died the first time. When Raphael killed him.  


He had felt grief but he could still go on.  


The second time, Dean's heart hurt but he didn't feel manic grief like his dad and Sam had when their loved ones had died.  


It was Charlie that hit him hardest.  


She was the sister he never got to have.  


And her death was wrong.  


She shouldn't have died.  


_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)_  
_And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_And I see fire (burn on and on the mountain side)_  


Sam and Dean both remembered when the angels fell because Castiel had been tricked into closing the gates of Heaven by Metatron.  


How Castiel had felt such grief and guilt.  


How Castiel was going to let them kill him.  


How Dean refused to let them kill him.  


How Dean had allowed himself to be tortured to protect him.  


How Sam had to watch as his family was starting to fall apart.  


How Sam hated seeing everything falling apart.  


How they all felt powerless to fix it or stop it.  


_Now I see fire, burning inside the mountain_  
_I see fire, burning the trees_  
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope you'll remember me_  


Sam and Dean hadn't survived to see the end.  


They were only human after all and had died as humans are destined to do.  


Only the angels and demons were left.  


Castiel kept watch over the graves of the only people he'd ever loved.  


_I see fire, hollowing souls_


	3. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a doctor and Dean is a paramedic. They have so much interaction due to their jobs that no one was surprised when they started dating. The only thing that surprised the whole town was how uneventful their getting together was. No fanfare and no dramatic fireworks. 
> 
> One day they were Castiel and Dean then the next they were Cas and De.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ease the pain of the previous angst-ridden chapter, I'm giving you this fluffy as fuck piece. Enjoy.

In the beginning, their relationship was a professional one. Dean would bring in people that needed help and Castiel would treat them.  


They didn't talk outside of Dean explaining what the patient had and Castiel taking the patient to be treated.  


Dean wasn't stupid. He noticed how hot the doctor was but he also didn't want to jeopardize his job or Castiel's. So he stayed away.  


As Castiel and Dean worked together more often, they became tentative friends.  


Castiel would show up at the bar where the firemen, paramedics, and cops relaxed when the day was done.  


He and Dean would sit at a table talking while everyone around them got drunk and did stupid things.  


Just friends lasted for about two years. Dean and Castiel were always seen hanging out when they were off duty and had nothing to do.  


The whole town liked to joke that one day they'd wake up and those two would be married and no one would ever know when or where or how long.  


Dean had made the first move. He'd asked Castiel out for dinner and a movie.  


Castiel initiated their first kiss. Dean was dropping him off at his apartment and he'd gone for it.  


Dean had kissed him back because he liked Castiel in a big way. Like boyfriend material way.  


A few weeks later, Dean had initiated their first time in bed together. It wasn't sex or anything lewd.  


He and Castiel had been drinking at Dean's place and both of them were too drunk to drive but not drunk enough to not be able to say yes to anything that might happen.  


"Where am I going to sleep?" Castiel asked.  


"Why not just sleep with me? I'll be on my best behavior." Dean replied with a shrug.  


"Ok. Thank you for the beer and pizza and fun." Castiel said.  


"No problem. Do you need clothes to sleep in?" Dean asked.  


"If you don't mind." Castiel replied.  


"I don't mind. Come on. I'll show you to my room." Dean replied with a smile.  


And that was that. Dean and Castiel slept in the same bed without a single issue.  


Castiel initiated their first time having sex.  


Dean secretly thought his doctor boyfriend looked adorable blushingly asking if he could sleep with Dean.  


Castiel was a fantastic lover. He made sure Dean felt good too. It wasn't all about Castiel. He didn't leave Dean to finish himself off.  


Ten years later, the pair were at the same bar they became friends at and one of Dean's work buddies pointed out their relationship.  


"We've been together ten years." Dean said simply.

Castiel showed the ring off that Dean had given him when they got married five years ago. 

Well damn. The town was right. They had all woken up one day and they were married. No one knew where or when but they knew how long. Five years of marriage.

Turns out Dean and Castiel had a grand total of 70 years of marriage and died together at the age of 100 and 101 respectively.


	4. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reflects on how his life has been since Gabriel died at Lucifer's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING! I'M SORRY GUYS! I ALSO POSTED THIS FIC ON THE SABRIEL AMINO!  
> ALSO WARNING:  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

**All my friends tell me I should move on.**  
**I'm lying in the ocean singing your song**  
**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**  
**That's how you sing it...........**

Sam felt numb. Gabriel had only been dead for a few days. He should feel something. But he couldn't.

**Loving you forever can't be wrong**  
**Even though you're not here, won't move on**  
**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**  
**That's how we play it.**

Sam had love Gabriel and he still did. More than he'd loved even Jess. And Sam thought that would be forever. 

**And there's no remedy for memory**  
**Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
**Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine**  
**But I wish I was dead**

Sam couldn't stop replaying every moment in his mind. The laughter, the fights, the intimate moments, everything. He felt broken. His other half was gone. Was this how Dean felt when Cas died? This huge, raw, gaping wound that felt like it would never heal?

**Every time I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

Sam wanted to be reunited with Gabriel so bad. He got more reckless on hunts. Took bigger risks. Sam hoped he'd be killed too so he could see his angel again. He ended up surviving though because the most disturbing thought entered his mind. What if he died and Gabriel wasn't there? What if Sam died and there was no Gabriel? He couldn't stand the idea. 

**All my friends ask me why I stay strong**  
**Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**  
**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**  
**That's why I stay here**

Sam dreamed of Gabriel at night. He dreamed of everything. From the moment they met to the moment Gabriel died. Sometimes they talked. Most often, they laid together and looked at the sky. Sam cried during their dream talks.

_"I'm so sorry Gabe!" Sam sobbed. Gabriel smiled. "Don't be Moose. I knew what I was doing. I knew Luci would kill me." He said._

**And there's no remedy for memory**  
**Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
**Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine**  
**But I wish I was dead**

Dean and Castiel watched as Sam grieved for Gabriel. They had both tried to help but they couldn't understand. Dean had tried due to his own past loss of his own angel but he couldn't. The two helplessly watched as Sam threw himself into hunting and almost died several times.

**Every time I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
**Every time I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight**

Dean kept trying to get Sam to talk about it but Sam didn't want to. Couldn't. He was barely hanging on as it was. Talking about it would drive him over the edge.

**Oh oh oh ha ha ha**  
**I don't want to wake up from this tonight**  
**Oh oh oh ha ha ha**  
**I don't want to wake up from this tonight**

Sam was eager to go to sleep. Gabriel had told him he'd be coming to him in his dream. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes.

**There's not relief**  
**I feel you in my dreams**  
**Everybody's rushing me but I can feel you touching me**  
**There's no release**  
**I feel you in my dreams**  
**Telling me I'm fine**

_"Sammy it's ok now. You're gonna be fine. It's time for me to move on." Gabriel said._

_Sam's eyes filled with tears. "How can you say that?! This is all I have left of you! I have nothing else! These visits are what keep me going!" He cried._

_Gabriel smiled sadly. "Because I have to go Sammy." He said._

_"Go?! Where?!" Sam cried. His whole world was crumbling down._

_"Home." Gabriel smiled._

_Sam hugged him desperately. "Heaven?" He asked hopefully._

_Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Dad let me come home." He replied._

_Sam laughed weakly. "Promise me you'll wait for me." He said._

_Gabriel nodded. "For eternity if I have to." He replied._

**Every time I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
**Every time I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**But there's no you except in my dreams tonight**

Sam knew what he had to do. He had to get to heaven so he could be with Gabriel again. But he couldn't be reckless. Dean and Castiel couldn't know of his plan. They'd only try to stop him. Suicide was out because he'd end up in Hell again and he didn't want that.

**Oh oh oh ah ah ah**  
**I don't want to wake up from this tonigh**  
**Oh oh oh ah ah ah**  
**I don't want to wake up from this tonight...........**

Sam smiled as he lay bleeding out. The werewolf caught him by surprise. He hadn't expected it. But he was glad because he'd get to see Gabriel that much faster.

Dimly, he could hear Dean and Castiel running to him but he knew it was too late. As his brothers tried desperately to save him, Sam laughed softly.

"I knew you'd come for me Gabe." He wheezed with his last breath.

Sam Winchester died at the age of 29. The hunter's life claimed another Winchester.


	5. Ashes of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Michifer for you guys. I've recently discovered it and I like it. This one's very sad though. I know I know. I'm killing you guys. But I write the story idea that beats at my brain the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be told from Lucifer's point of view.

I struggled as my brothers dragged me before my father. Michael stood helplessly at his side, head bowed in defeat. I knew then that he had been unable to sway him from his course of action. How could I be angry at him for failing? The fault was not his. Never his. It was mine. And mine alone. 

_Will the faithful be rewarded_  
_When we come to the end_  
_Will I miss the final warning_  
_From the lie that I have lived_  
_Is there anybody calling_  
_I can see the soul within_  
_And I am not worthy_  
_I am not worthy of this_  


It broke my heart to see my brave, strong brother fighting not to cry as I was being punished for my rebellion. It hurt me to see him beg our Father once more to please have mercy. Father would not be swayed however and brave, beautiful Michael's words were in vain.

 _Are you with me after all_  
_Why can't I hear you_  
_Are you with me through it all_  
_Then why can't I feel you_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Because there's nothing left at all_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Until the Ashes of Eden fall_  


Oh how I wanted to hate our Father for doing this to us. Tearing us apart like this. But it was I who did this. At least he was kind enough to let me say goodbye to Michael in private so that his tears would not be seen by our siblings.

"I am to blame for this. I am so sorry Michael. I never imagined that this would happen." I whispered as I held him in my arms one final time.

"How can I live here without you Lucifer? You are my other half. Without you I am incomplete." Michael asked as he buried his face in my shoulder.

Eventually it was time to go. I would have to endure the agony of having my wings burned as I Fell from grace.

_Will the darkness fall upon me_  
_When the air is growing thin_  
_Will the light begin to pull me_  
_To its everlasting will_  
_I can hear the voices haunting_  
_There is nothing left to fear_  
_And I am still calling_  
_I am still calling to you_  


Eons passed. Millennia. Alone without anyone. Without Michael. I remembered all the good things we did together.

I wondered how Michael was doing. Was he with another angel? Was he mourning me as if I were dead? Did he Fall as well? I wished I could see him again. Hold him. Tell him I loved him.

 _Are you with me after all_  
_Why can't I hear you_  
_Are you with me through it all_  
_Then why can't I feel you_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Because there's nothing left at all_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Until the Ashes of Eden fall_  


I was a broken angel. If Father came to me right now, I would beg him to let me go home. I would bow to these dirty little things called humans. Just to see Michael again. To have him back with me. Have you ever been so happy, so on top of the world that you felt nothing could hurt you? Nothing could go wrong? And then one day your worst nightmare comes true? That's how I have felt everyday that Michael and I were torn apart.

 _Why can't I hear you_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Because there's nothing left at all_  
_Stay with me, don't let me go_  
_Until the Ashes of Eden fall_  
_Heaven above me, take my hand_  
_Shine until there's nothing left but you_  
_Heaven above me, take my hand_  
_Shine until there's nothing left but you_  


Just as I was about to give up and let myself go, a blessed and beautiful sight came to me. Michael, my Michael was here! He was here at last. I was overjoyed because I finally had Michael back. Didn't I?

"Lucifer I've come to break you out. I can't stand to be away from you any longer." Michael said. 

"Does Father know about this?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to hurt Michael anymore. 

"Father is gone. He has left us. After he threw you down here." Michael replied. He looked unhappy like Father disappointed him somehow.

I laughed softly and came to the door of the Cage. "Take me home." I said softly.


End file.
